My Candy Love Vine Compilation
by MsAsumness
Summary: For those of you who don't know, Vines are youtube (or whatever) videos that are a few seconds long and funny in that little amount of time. I thought it would be pretty funny to do a compilation of vines with the characters. I don't own MCL...obviously. If I did, all this stuff would just be in the actual game. If you're easily offended leave now...or read, I don't really care :D


**Castiel**: Do it for the vine!  
**Lysander**: I'm recording.  
Nathaniel nervously pulled his tie as he peeked around the corner at the principal.

**Nathaniel**: Do it for the vine.  
He walked around the corner and took a deep breath before smacking her coffee mug upwards, throwing the no-longer-hot-but-warm liquid into her face. She gasped before frowning and taking a deep breath as if ready to scream. Nathaniel and the other two boys hurried away before she got a chance to.

Lysander, Castiel, Rosalya, and Candy stood outside the doors of the clothing shop, filming for the next vine. They were all in the camera.

**Everyone**: Twerk cam

They walked into the store one at a time, Lysander going straight to the counter to greet his brother.

**Leigh**: Hey, Lys.  
**Lysander**: Hello, Leigh.

Silence. Lysander started playing twerk music on his phone and on cue, everyone ran over, jumped the counter, and began twerking on Leigh, who completely ignored them as he continued to help the next customer in line.

**Nathaniel**: Smack Cam.

He put baby oil, baby powder, and lotion into his hand and approached Castiel from behind.

He looked over to Lysander who had a water balloon in his hand and Amber who'd just finished putting on lipstick. They exchanged nods before Amber looked over to Castiel.

**Amber**: Castiel?  
**Castiel**: What?  
She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn towards her, startled. At that moment, Nathaniel "clapped" the side of Castiel's face with the powder, lotion, and oil. He turned back to face Nathaniel, but Lysander smashed the water balloon in his face and they all took off.

**Nathaniel**: We are the definition of a loving family.

**Amber**: Yeah.

**Nathaniel**: Just to prove it, I'm gonna show my dad how much I love him.

Their dad was walking in from work and sat his briefcase down onto the counter. Nathaniel walked into the room and looked over to his father before looking back at the camera. He took a deep breath.

**Nathaniel**:HAI DAD!  
His father looked over at him, surprised.  
**Father**: Did you do your homework?  
**Nathaniel**: I love you too daddy.  
Nathaniel ran over and jumped into his father's arms, hugging the man around his neck. He kissed his father's cheek and the man looked completely disturbed for a moment before dropping Nathaniel, grabbing his briefcase, and walking back out.

Alexy smiled into the camera.

**Alexy**: Messing with my brother.

He pointed the camera at Armin, who was sitting in the living room playing video games. He walked into the garage to the power box and pointed to the power switch for the living room. He smiled as he flipped the switch, holding in his laughter as his brother's screams were heard coming from the living room.

**Armin**: Messing with my brother

Alexy was laying on his bed asleep when Armin walked in.

**Armin**: Alexander…

Silence.

**Armin**: Alexander, wake up.

Silence.

**Armin**: Alexy! Wake up!

cleared his throat.

**Armin**: Free yaoi for everyone!  
Alexy quickly sat up and looked around.  
"I heard yaoi!"

**Nathaniel**: When I was in the third grade, I thought that I was gay, but I was right.

He leaned over and planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek and ran off.

**Castiel**: Nat! What the hell! Get back here! HEY!

**Nina**:

My name is Nina and I'm twelve years old.

I'm really really cool, but my vibe's real cold.

I follow my Lysander wherever he goes.

And if you touch him, I just might cut you hoes. **pulls a knife**

Charlotte and Li walked their blindfolded blond friend into the large room where everyone was waiting. They removed the blindfold.

**Everyone**: Happy Birthday Amber!

**Li**: You can have whatever you want in this room.

**Charlotte**: You can have whatever you can carry.

Amber looked around the room before locking onto a car. She hurried over to it and ripped the bow off of it.

**Li**: Can she carry that car **lol face**

Amber snatched the big red ribbon off of it and walked over to Castiel, who unwillingly attended the occasion. She sat the bow on top of his head.

**Castiel**: What the-

Amber bent over and picked him up.

**Castiel**: Put me down, woman!

I just thought it would be really funny to do a oneshot where they were making vines. As you can see, my fav characters are Nat, Cas, and Lys. Everyone else can suck a cow nipple. The end. :D Sorry for the constant editing but I did a crappy job uploading this.


End file.
